


Ruminations on the Nature of Undeath

by syari



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syari/pseuds/syari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A death knight confronts questions without answers.</p><p>POV of my death knight OC, but could apply to any undead ingame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruminations on the Nature of Undeath

Most people don't define their lives by their death. Such a fine line is lost on most of what remains of the Knights, but I have seen that special pain in the eyes of some.

We know.

Most people also don't make the distinction between the monsters that slaughtered their families and the corpses that walk among them today. The difference is that the monsters never had guilt in their eyes.

We know.

We were torn from the prime of our lives and thrust into a hideously unnatural existence that operated beyond the limits that constrain living beings. There is no place in this world for us.

We know.

What we don't know is how we can possibly continue to exist. How, after all that we have suffered, after all we have done, can we possibly move on and try to better ourselves?

I don't know.

I am not alone.

Sometimes I wish I was.


End file.
